Stranger Series : Seeking Pleasure
by Umbra Mundo
Summary: He couldn't help but remember that weekend. Soon he gave up all thought and existed only for the pleasure. Tonight again he would be a stranger. . .


_**1st I don't own Inuyasha and therefore make no money (sigh) for the writing of this fanfiction. **_

_Cause if i did Kagome and Sesshoumaru would have had pups before the thrid season... Well i was trying to be all soft core people, nothing too hot and heavy to start off. I hope you guys like it. Read and Review please!_

_**Stranger Series : Seeking Pleasure**_

**The Shikon**, Country Club set was not at all Sesshoumaru Nishi 's thing. If given the chance between spending an evening among these fake, money hungry creatures who only considered him because he was wealthy or to mate their offspring. And sipping wine in front of his fireplace, reading a good book, he'd choose a quiet night instead.

Except for tonight.

Tonight he had a vested interest in this party. One that made it worthwhile to put on his best suit he'd brought yesterday. He was finally moving on.

"I am so glad you made it Sesshoumaru-sama," said Lady Bunko hostess of the evening. That elemental youkai had being trying to get him in the bed for years. He shuttered to thinking of her, that female smelled like more males than anyone in the history of the world. "I was afraid I would be bored all night," she pressed close to Sesshoumaru. "With you here things can be that much more fun." She purred.

"This Sesshoumaru is sure you will do fine on your own," he removed her roaming hands and walked away.

"Don't worry sister I'm sure there's a reason Sesshoumaru-sama came here tonight," he heard the sisters whispering but paid them no mind. His brother gave him a challenging stare from across the room tonight that didn't bother him as he sipped champagne.

His father and mother always attended these kinds of events. Even if they weren't together anymore. He and his brother were always forced to go. While his brother loves to attend to pick-up females and get drunk, Sesshoumaru didn't care for the scene. These females had their chance now it was over. He wasn't even going to attend until yesterday. He'd whole heartedly taken his parents up on their invitation.

None knew of his real motive for attending tonight's function. It was all about Kagome. Because yesterday a little birdie named Sango, who dated one of his friends, had told them during lunch that Kagome was attending tonight's party.

A part of him-the reasonable part that analyzed every situation and came to the obvious conclusion-had told him to forget her. Forget her. They had a fling, she was satisfied, and it was time to sever all ties. Just the way she wanted to.

But the part of him who could still close his eyes and feel the smoothness of her skin against his own, and smell the scent of moonflowers in her hair, simply couldn't let it end. Not when he was flooded with emotions just by hearing her name. One weekend and he was gone. He almost laughed.

"It's so pretty," Rin murmured next to him, looking around with wide brown eyes at all the decorations gracing every inch of the ball room.

Somehow, though, Sesshoumaru found himself looking around for a certain dark-haired beauty. In fact, if he wasn't mistaken, she was right _there._

"Excuse me," he mumbled to Rin, stalking around the edge of the elegantly dressed crowd in the ballroom. He wanted to stay out of her range for a little while, so he merely kept an eye on her thick head of dark hair, caught up in a sophisticated mass of curls and loops, as he stayed on the sidelines.

A passing waiter carrying long flutes full of sparkling champagne gave him good cover when she looked his way. Snagging a drink he went back on the prowl. Beside him, a blonde in a floor-length bloodred gown gave him a smile and an once-over. Ignoring her, he moved to a shadowy corner, sipping at his drink as he drunk her in.

The crowd shifted a bit, enough so he finally got a better look at his female. And oh, what a look. Because now, seeing her from head to toe for the first time, he had to admit Kagome looked utterly amazing.

She wore a black dress that should have been perfectly normal and acceptable, but for the fact it was skin tight and revealed her mouthwatering curves. Even from here, he could see the creamy smoothness of her throat and chest, revealed by the low scooped neckline of the dress. It had no sleeves leaving her pale arms bare, and every time she moved he couldn't help but remember how those arms felt hugging him. He'd bet every dime he had she was an amazing dancer. Because kami above, she was amazing at lovemaking. A natural, with perfect rhythm and even better instincts.

A good bit of her amazingly long legs, covered with silky black stockings, were revealed by the short dress. Sesshoumaru took a minute to appreciate them, remembering the way they'd felt wrapped around his hips when he made love to her. _Because you can only make-love to a female like Kagome._

He could have stood there for hours studying her from a far, but he quickly noticed he wasn't the only one admiring his female. The creature within quickly becoming angry, he snarled, straightened and tossed back the rest of his drink. Another youkai - a blue-haired male in a tux too tight for his frame – was standing a few feet away from Kagome, doing whatever he could to look down her dress.

Sesshoumaru strode across the ballroom, uncaring who was in his path. But when he reached Kagome and the other male, he hesitated. Kagome aura was intense - too intense for casual party talk. When he finally paid attention to what she was saying he heard mention of the words "donation" and "Needy pups" he knew exactly why the party-hating social worker had decided to come to this party tonight.

"Well, I'm quite sure we can come to some arrangement," the blue-haired swan-youkai said, his tone very suggestive. "Why don't you give me your number and I'll get in touch so we can work something out."

That was all Sesshoumaru was going to stand by and listen to. His subsonic growl had that swan stiffening in fear. He paid no mind and stepped around the youkai.

"Good evening. I know we are complete strangers. You don't my name and I don't know yours and after tonight, we'll probably never see each other again. But I simply have to ask – Will you dance with me?"

Kagome smiled, then laughed softly, even as her eyes widen with excitement. She couldn't help but remember the passionate weekend they'd shared. She knew exactly what he was saying. She also knew he was asking her for a repeat.

The other youkai finally shaking his fear cleared his throat, but Kagome paid him no mind. Extending her hand, "Well, thank you sir, I'd love to dance."

Taking her hand in his, Sesshoumaru led her to the small dance floor where several couples were swaying to the music being played by a small band. The great beast within him growled in delight at once again holding her in his arms.

"You are beautiful," he growled against her hair as she melted in his arms.

"You are perfect as always," she sighed. "What on earth are you doing here?"

"Just passing through. I'm a complete stranger at a party remember," he said, he voice low and intense. He didn't want Kagome thinking about this, to start remembering all the reasons she thought why they shouldn't be together. He just wanted her to go with it – to go for it – as she did two Saturdays ago.

She started to speak. "But. . ."

"Shh," he purred.

Though they were close enough that he felt her body's heat, they weren't close enough in his book. One of his hands tightened the tiniest bit on her waist, while the other, he laced together their fingers. Their bodies remaining separated by a thin strip of air, his trousers brushed her leg and their shoes nearly touched. The front of Kagome's sexy dress scraped lightly against the jacket of his tux, so tantalizingly close, but farther apart than he wanted.

Every movement, every dip, every note built tension and desire. Soon Sesshoumaru could think of nothing more than taking her again. It had been so long since they'd been together. Kagome has been on his mind none stop since that one weekend they spent together.

Still leading her in the dance he begun to angle them across the floor, toward the rear of the ballroom. To avoid any unwanted attention, he tugged her with him toward a closed door nearly hidden by the fabric-draped walls. Ignoring the sign, he opened the door and led her into a dark, shadowy corridor, obviously intended for storage.

"Where are we going?" she finally found her voice.

"To the closet private room," he growled her scent driving him wild. He didn't know how much longer he could hold out. She hurried along behind him.

"Here," she whispered, twisting at the metal of another door.

He realized from the smell they were in some type of housekeeping closet. _Good enough._ Seeing in the dark was no hardship for him, seeing they were alone he pushed her into a wall. The scent of her desire made his blood boil.

"I want you so much," she whispered hoarsely before he covered he mouth with his in a deep hungry kiss. Her lips parted easily, her tongue meeting his in a hungry feast of tasting and licking.

He didn't hesitate reaching behind her and unzipping her little black dress, tugging it down. Though he was not feeling the least bit patient, he was careful with his claw not to rip it. They'd have to leave here sooner or later and he'd be damn if anyone saw her naked.

As the kiss ended she murmured, "I've been dreaming about you."

"As have I."

"I've been wanting more. So much more." She purred nipping lightly at his bottom lip.

"Tell me what you've been dream about Kagome," he growled tossing her dress on the door hook.

"Oh . . . this and that."

Her deep purr told him exactly what kind of _this_ and_ that_ she meant. He couldn't help but think of that weekend, when they indulged in so many hours of sensual pleasure.

"Which _this_ did you like better?" he smirked. Pushing her back against the wall licking at the seam of her cleavage, marveling again at how soft and smooth her skin was. Breathing in her scent, he kissed the top curve of each breast. Then sliding his tongue beneath the thin fabric of her bra, he licked hungrily at on practically exposed nipple.

"Sess-hou-mar-u," she sighed twining her fingers in his hair and held him against her chest. Unable to wait any longer, he jerked the bra out of the way, lifting her breast to his eager mouth. Catching her nipple between his lips, he sucked hard on it, feeling the way she sagged against him response. Her tender flesh pebbled harder against his tongue as he suckled her, and her little whimpers of delight urged him and the great beast inside on.

Pulling on legendry control he pushed away from her sweet smelling flesh. When he took in her skimpy panties and thigh-high black stockings, he almost came in his pants. "Keep those stockings on when I am inside you," he growled. "I want to feel them when your legs are wrapped around my waist." Catching her mouth in another blazing, carnal kiss, he added, "And my neck."

Licking his mouth, reached down to unbutton his pants, then lower the zipper. Her startled, pleased gasp told him the moment she realized he was wearing nothing underneath.

"Naughty," she purred, brushing her fingers across his erection in a tender caress. He groaned and pressed into her soft palm. The temperature in the small closet grew steamy and hot, as she ran her fingers up and down his shaft. He wanted no needed more.

"Tell me what you want," she ordered, as if knowing he was at the end of his control.

"I . . want . . you," he snarled_. More than anything in the world._

She kissed his neck, nibbling at the skin beneath his ear, whispering something soft and suggestive. Dropping her hand lower, she cupped his balls in her hand, handling him lightly, delicately, her soft touch sending pure heat rushing through him.

"Be more specific about what you want," she whispered. "Just like that weekend."

That weekend. Oh, yeah she'd definitely told him what she wanted, over and over again. But this was different. Sesshoumaru had given her pleasure, and totally gotten off on seeing Kagome let go of all her inhibitions.

But he wasn't sure he wanted to let himself do the same thing, however.

"Do you want me to lick you here?" she asked, squeezing him lightly, running the tip of her finger along the seam of his balls, to the base of his erection.

He shuddered and growled. Dropping his head back, he said nothing, waiting instead, for her to make her move. She didn't. Instead, she continued to toy with him, caressing, not grasping. Teasing, not squeezing. Until he thought he was going to lose it. "Ka-go-me . . ."

"You have to say it," she whispered against his neck.

"You're killing me . . ."he snarled.

"_Say it," _she ordered as she sucked on his earlobe, licking its edge. "Beg me for it and I'll make you very glad you did," she purred.

He could no longer resist. Thrusting his hands into her hair, he tugged her mouth to his, whispering, "Taste. Me, Kagome. ," he growled before covering her lips and kissing her deeply.

She didn't let him distract her for long. Once he had given in to her plea, she seem determined to drive him utterly wild. Pulling her mouth away mid-kiss, she slide down his body.

Cushioning her knees with Sesshoumaru's jacket, she knelt in front of him, staring at his erection. From above he watched her, clawed hand braced against the wall, anticipation making his whole body tense and anxious.

He almost roared as she opened her small mouth to his erection and licked him.

Her tongue traced a line of fire from the moist tip of his sex down the thick line in the back. Shuddering, and swallowing his whimpers, Sesshoumaru panted for breath as she delicately sampled the base of his shaft, swirling her tongue over his tight sack.

"You're killing me," he bit out, his claws digging into the wall trying to maintain some sense of control. He didn't know if he could take much more of this already feeling on the edge. Though he enjoyed oral sex before, no one had ever made him feel this incredibly good. Without warning, she covered the bulbous tip of his cock with her lips and sucked him into her mouth he was convinced her mouth was magic, her tongue divine. Not content with merely tasting him, she also had her hand on him, her fingers teasing and caress him into near incoherence.

He growled, deep in his throat, and dropped his head back, wondering if it was possible to die from an overdose of pleasure. Her soft mouth was incredibly good . . . warm, welcoming hot and moist. He had to admit, it was almost as good as her sweet, wet heat had been that weekend, and he hadn't dropped dead then.

"mmm," she hummed as she sucked him deeper, then pulled away. Again and again. She freed him long enough to whisper, "you taste so good, don't dare ask me to stop."

She returned to her task, sucking hard again while she used her hand to toy with his balls. Looking down at her, Sesshoumaru couldn't resist tangling his fingers in her mass of hair. Rubbing the silkiness against his now bare stomach, he couldn't help but remember that weekend. Soon he gave up all thought and existed only for the pleasure of her mouth and hands.

The tension built, began to spiral, and he recognize the signs of his own impending climax. "Enough," snarled through a tight throat, though the words nearly killed him. "You're going too far, female."

He tried to pull away, tried to tug her up so he could finish in the proper way, inside her. Kagome, however, would let him. Reaching one hand up to clasp his hip. She tugged him close, and then pushed him back; setting the rhythm she wanted until he was literally making love to her mouth.

"Kagome," he barked when the tension reached the breaking point. His demand had no impact whatsoever. Sucking him so deep he felt as he hit the back of her throat, his eyes rolled up in his head. He was dying, drowning in sensations; she was demanding all he had to give. Sesshoumaru was powerless to resist, incapable of holding back. He sank his fangs into his lip to keep the building roar at bay. To his shock and incredible delight, she devoured him right through his soul-shattering climax.

If the sound of passing voices outside the cleaning closet hadn't shocked them both out of their erotic cloud, Kagome would more than likely have her legs wrapped around Sesshoumaru's hips right now, letting him drive her into sexual oblivion. But the voices had passed by, and she realized just how much they were risking someone walking in on them. Even Sesshoumaru growling his displeasure knew their time was at an end.

He watched his dark-haired female leaving the party, and knew he would be looking her up again. One week-end wasn't enough. This brief time wasn't enough he need make that female his. Never in his long life did he even think what was running through his mind. But for her, for Kagome, he would do anything to keep her.


End file.
